ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raiza
Raiza was an old friend of The Red Screen of Death. He appeared in the first episode of the sixth season on The Super Evil Guy Super Show. He is the leader of the Red Army of Death, and has been ever since he was corrupted by the Red Screen of Death and its giant, flying PS2. Early Life Raiza was born on the planet Sony, which was populated by a peculiar breed of humans with white skin and black stripes. The planet's sky was red, due to the excessive amount of iron dust in the air, but it had oxygen like Earth. His home was a twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorious. In 1994, Raiza was pleasantly surprised by the release of the Playstation. He loved it so much that he played on it for 6 years. By 2000, Raiza had found his dream job at Sony and helped create the PS2. Then, while he was play-testing it, a problem occurred: the PS2 turned out to be corrupted by the Red Screen of Death, and it corrupted Raiza as well. The Red Screen of Death made him become the leader of the Red Army of Death. Origin Raiza was once a Sony employee, but he was corrupted by the Red Screen of Death when he invented it. His original intentions were to wipe out every PS2 in the world in preparation for the release of the PS3, as he considered the PS2 to be a "relatively inferior console". However, when he was corrupted by the Red Screen of Death, he forgot his true intentions and strove only to deactivate and destroy every PS2 in the world, and to annihilate anyone who stood in his way. He is rumored to have actually been That Sony Guy, Sony's founder and president, before he was corrupted. Goals and Intentions Raiza plans to spread the Red Screen of Death to every PS2 in the world, even the ones that function just fine. Since the Red Screen of Death does not affect any other video game console, he has made it his mission to destroy every other video game console (and character) that is not related to Sony. Powers and Possessions Raiza is an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant, as seen when he strangled the three-headed Reverend Tryclyde with ease. He can also hover in the air, manipulate objects from a distance by controlling his crimson energy, and is immune to fire. He commands the Red Army of Death, a large group of fellow Sony employees that have been corrupted by the Red Screen of Death. In the episode Red Screen of the Future (Part 2), this army is expanded to include not just Sony, but everyone in the world. He also own a giant airship that looks like a PS2. His weakness is anything that is blue, which is why he hates the Blue Screen of Happiness so much. Gallery Raiza.png Tumblr m267lieKMp1qd5haio1 r1 500-1-.png Razer pic-1-.png Guy with stripes on his face.png|Raiza before he get zapped Tumblr mge36mtPND1ru77pho1 500-1-.gif|Raiza is watching Sgag!